raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Picher
}} pisi|Vaade 2007. aastal linna mööda Connelli avenüüd, mille ääres paiknesid linna tähtsamad ettevõtted. Taustal on linna veetorn. Picher on kummituslinn USA-s Oklahoma osariigis Ottawa maakonnas. See oli Oklahoma, Kansase ja Missouri osariigi alal paiknenud kaevanduspiirkonna (Tri-State Mining District) tähtis plii- ja tsingikaevanduskeskus. Picher asub maakonna halduskeskusest Miamist 13 kilomeetri kaugusel põhjas maantee U.S. Route 69 ääres. Picheril olid linnaõigused aastatel 1918–2009. Linn evakueeriti ulatusliku kaevandussaate tõttu. Picher oli Oklahoma kõige kirdepoolseim linn. Ajalugu 1913. aastal avastati toonase Picheri alal plii- ja tsingimaaki. Kuulduste kohaselt üleöö sinna lähedale tekkinud linn nimetati kaevandusettevõtte omaniku O. S. Picheri järgi Picheriks."Picher". Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture. Vaadatud 9.12.2016 1918. aastal sai Picher linnaõigused ja 1920. aastaks elas seal ligi 10 000 inimest. Kõige suurem oli elanike arv 1926. aastal, mil see kündis 14 252-ni. Seejärel hakkas elanike arv kaevandustegevuse vähenemise tõttu järk-järgult vähenema ning 1960. aastal elas seal veel vaid veidi üle 2500 inimese. Picher oli piirkonna suurim plii- ja tsinimaagitootja, tootes 30 aasta jooksul (1917–1947) 20 miljardi dollari väärtuses maaki. Üle 50% Esimeses maailmasõjas ameeriklaste kasutatud plii- ja tsingimetallist toodeti Picheris.TRI-STATE LEAD AND ZINC DISTRICT. The Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture. Vaadatud 9.12.2016 Tippajal töötas kaevandustes üle 14 000 kaevuri ja kaevandusettevõtetes veel 4000 töölist. Paljud töölised käisid tööl isegi nii kaugelt kui Joplini ja Carthage'i linnast Missouri osariigis. Kaevandamine lõpetati 1967. aastal. Selleks ajaks oli kaevandamist tekkinud ulatuslik loodussaaste, muu hulgas oli rikutud ümbruskonna põhjavesi. pisi|left|Aherainemäed asusid päris lähedal linna elumajadele Linnas ja selle ümbruses olid maagitöötlemisjääkidest kuhjatud toksilisi metalle sisaldavad suured aherainemäed, mis paiknesid päris lähedal elumajadele. Samuti võisid ulatusliku maa-alune kaevandamise tõttu paljud Picheri hooned sisse variseda. 1980. aastal kuulutas Ameerika Ühendriikide Keskkonnakaitseagentuur Picheri ümbruse saastealaks. 1990. aastate keskel tehtud uuring näitas, et 34% Picheris elavatest lastest kannatas pliimürgistuse käes, mis võis neile tekitada eluaegseid neuroloogilisi probleeme.Saulny, Susan (13. september 2009). "Welcome to Our Town. Wish We Weren’t Here.". The New York Times. Vaadatud 9.12.2016 Lõpuks otsustasid USA Keskkonnakaitseagentuur ja Oklahoma osariik asuda Picheri ning lähedal asuvate Treece'i ja Cardini linna elanikke evakueerima. 2000. aasta rahvaloenduse kohaselt elas linnas 1640 inimest. USA Inseneride Armeekorpuse 2006. aastal tehtud uuring näitas, et 86% Picheri hoonete maapind olid alt õõnestatud ja ähvardasid iga hetk kokku variseda. Tornaado 2008. aasta 10. mail tabas Picher F4-kategooria tornaado. Kokku hukkus vähemalt kuus inimest."Update On Picher Tornado". ktul.com. Vaadatud 9.12.2016 Paljud hooned said tugevalt kannatada või pühiti oma kohalt üldse minema. Valitsus ei otsustanud hooneid enam tagasi ehitada aidata ning linna jäänud elanikke hakati mujale ümberpaigutama. Sulgemine pisi|Picheri-Cardini keskkooli staadion 2008. aastal 2009. aasta mais lõpetas Picheri-Cardini keskkooli viimane lend ja kool suleti. Ülejäänud õpilased viidi üle ümbruskonna teistesse koolidesse. Linna postkontor lõpetas tegevuse 2009. aasta juulis. 1. september 2009 võttis Oklahoma osariik Picherilt linnaõigused. Sama aasta juunis võimaldati kõigil Picheri elanikel mujale kolida. Linna keskkond oli elamiseks liiga toksiline. 2010. aasta rahvaloenduse kohaselt oli Picheri jäänud veel 20 inimest. Sama aasta novembris tegutses linnas veel üks ettevõte. pisi|left|Picheri kaevandusmuuseum 2008. aastal 2011. aasta jaanuaris hakati paljusid mahajäetud hooneid lammutama. 2014. aasta märtsiks olid alles keskkoolihoone, kirik, kaevandusmuuseum, mõni ärihoone ja osad eluhooned. Picheri omavalitsus likvideeriti ametlikult 26. novembril 2013."Two Oklahoma towns officially dissolved after federal buyout". UPI.com. 4. detsember 2013. Vaadatud 9.12.2016 USA Ajalooliste Paikade Riiklikku Registrisse kantud Picheri muuseumihoone hävis 2015. aasta aprillis tahtliku süütamise tõttu. Kõik muuseumi eksponaadid ja arhiivimaterjalid olid varem viidud juba Pittsburg State University'sse ja Kansase osariigis Baxter Springsis asuvasse muuseumi."Fire destroys Picher Mining Field Museum". Tulsa World. 16. aprill 2015. Vaadatud 9.12.2016 6. juunil 2015 suri 60-aastaselt äkilise haiguse tõttu viimane Picheri elanik, linna apteeker Gary Linderman."Gary Linderman dies at 60; 'last man standing' in toxic Oklahoma town". Los Angeles Times. 10. juuni 2015. Vaadatud 9.12.2016 Vaata ka * Cardin * Treece Viited Välislingid * Picher, OK Abandoned Oklahoma * Toxic Town: Picher, Oklahoma. Ghosts of North America * Vaated linnale õhust Kategooria:Raamaturott artiklid (P) Kategooria:Oklahoma Kategooria:Kummituslinnad Ameerika Ühendriikides